


Never Again

by potidaea



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: "It was then that Rachel Berry decided that she would never do this again."  Written  in 2009.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Rachel Berry sat in Glee, as she did most days, attentive, for the most part. Mr. Schuester was going over something her vocal coach taught her _ages_ ago, so her mind – her _gaze_ – might have wandered for a brief moment.

That's when it happened, she thinks. Or at least that's when she realized. That's the day she realized that she had that desperate, undeniable feeling she'd sung of on many occasions. She had a crush of some sort on Quinn Fabray, of all people.

She remained composed upon her discovery. She had to. She would process once she got home and into the safety of her gold-star-studded room. Once she did find solace in such a place, she wrote of it in her journal, swearing to never tell the object of her affection.

That was the first time. She got over it little by little with Quinn's constant insults to remind her of her goal, even giving herself a gold star for the first week she managed not to seek out the Cheerio in the hall.

The second time was different. It was brief, and much easier to recover from, for which she was incredibly thankful.

The third time was the hardest of all. It was that time in which Rachel realized that Quinn knew; that she knew each and every time. Somewhere between underwear dealings and getting Finn a job, she'd figured it out, figured _her_ out.

It was then that Rachel Berry decided she would never do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
